


Rude Phone Call

by waveform33



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy answers a rather rude phone call. Then she gets even with the caller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Phone Call

Hi there! Time for a somewhat cracky meme-based story.

Trying to type this one on my phone to see how it goes. So please, excuse any bugs. I will try and fix them from the same phone before uploading.

* * *

**Rude Phone Call**

**Summary: Lucy answers a rather rude phone call. Then she gets even with the caller.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Her husband, Natsu Dragneel, was still sleeping.

Their son, Igneel, was taking a shower.

Suddenly the phone rang.

There was a phone on the wall next to her. As well as many other rooms. They were all on the same line.

Lucy managed to answer it before Natsu woke up.

But before she could ask who was calling, the person on the other end spoke.

"Igneel, you son of a bitch where are you? I have been waiting at the movies for you for... like... an hour," said a quite familiar voice on the other end.

An angry Lucy managed to respond relatively calmly "My son is taking a shower. This is the bitch herself..."

The distinctive tone of a person hanging up was heard.

Lucy put the reciever back on phone.

She went to the shower stall Igneel was in and said, "Iggy, Silver said that he will not be able to go the movies with you today."

"Okay mom, thanks!" responded Igneel from behind the door.

Lucy returned to the kitchen and continued to prepare breakfast for her husband, son and cat.

Just then Natsu walked in, followed by Happy who started purring and rubbing up against Lucy's foot.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged good morning kisses.

"Who was on the phone, Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Wrong number." She said and smiled a smile that made Natsu feel weird.

* * *

**Fin of one-shot!**

**\- waveform33**


End file.
